Smash School
by AZOME2468
Summary: What happens when you have to train Nintendo icons for one of the most intense fighting series? A school, and what does every school have? DRAMA! Watch how Nintendo's characters interact with each other in Nintendo's Super Smash Brothers!


(Ring Ring)

The doors close as the teacher begins to teach.

 **(Class 1)**

?:Hello students my name is Dragon Fighter Red...

Mewtwo:And why exactly are you here I thought Master Hand was suppose to teach us and aren't there more people than plumber, pinky twins and ape in this month program?

Dragon Fighter Red: If you had let me finish I would have told you that, Master Hand got promoted to principal and three of us are teaching in the same school that taught us!

[(DFR) and Mewtwo ramble on and on]

Mario:(whispers) Hey, Kir...Jig...bro, do you have an extra sketch pad by any chance for tommorow, for, you know, when we actually do something?

Kirby:Ya, here we g... (drops sketch pad), your Mario, my name is Kirby, my creator talks a lot about you...

Mario: Your dad is the...

Mewtwo:The supirior, ya!

Mario:No one asked you!

Mewtwo:Sorry that you are so but hurt from me stealing your thunder, fire cracker!

Mario: You picking a fight?

DFR: No fights in school unless you have permission, we will ban you if you fight outside the training stadium!

Mewtwo:Rap battle at lunch?

Mario:DEAL!

Mewtwo: Loser has to go to the fountain and stay there for their whole lunch time!

Mario:Fine by me!

Kirby:Heres the sketchbook I... uh just don't pound me, please!

Mario:Its okay, I only pound douchebags like him!

(Meanwhile with other pinky twin and ape in the classroom)

Donkey Kong:Ooh Ooh Ooh (Hi, my name is Donkey Kong)!

JigglyPuff:Hah Hee Ah Hi (What are you saying you stupid ape?)!

The two were lost in translation

JigglyPuff:Hah He Auh Hey (Thats it... Its time for marker time!)

The JigglyPuff sang his song and the Donkey Kong fell asleep as the JigglyPuff drew a big fat mustache and unibrow on his face.

DFR rushes through the door and wakes up D.K.

DFR:Now if we can all stop talking...

(Ring Ring)

DFR got inturupted by the bell

 **(Class 2)**

DFB:Hello my name is Dragon Fighter Blue and no I'm not going easy on you, you talk your out of the program, unless you have permission!

King Dedede: Ya, right!

(2 minuites later)

DFB:Hope he wasn't any of your friends because he's not allowed to come back till the third program opening!

Luigi gets a chill down his back, Link puts his arrow in his mouth to make sure he doesn't talk, while Captain Falcon and Fox role their eyes.

DFB:Since Master Hand wants you to get familiar with your neighbors at this university go ahead talk to your friends just don't talk to me untill I answer you from you asking a question.

Link:Sooo... Mario how you doing in this class?

Luigi:Mar...? Oh oh ya, thats me, Mario in this class and totally not scared because I'm more confident then my lame little brother! Hehehe!

Link:I'm just kidding, I know your Luigi!

Luigi:Booo!

Link:C'mon your awesome!

Captain Falcon:No, he isn't, he's just a shadow of a person!

Link:Shut it you bag of Nascar steroids!

Fox:Hey don't talk to him like that, you elf!

Luigi:Just stop it you pair of tights and iron legs!

Link:Nice!

Captain Falcon:Whatever! C'mon Fox!

Fox nods and walk to his desk with Captain Falcon!

Link:YOU DID IT LUIGI! I KNEW YOU HAD THE POTENTIAL!

Luigi:Had...

Link:Oh c'mon, whats the problem?

Luigi: I am.

Link:What do you mean?

Luigi:I mean...

Luigi got inturupted by the bell.

 **(Class 3)**

DFY:Hello my name is Dragon Fighter Yellow and today I want for you to be socially comfortable with others in this room so what we are going to do is a game called four things each!

Ness:How do we play?

DYF:I'll tell you. First you list a thing you might have in common with one person, you repeat this three more times, then you do the exact same thing except you list things you don't have in common!

Samus:Okay, who goes first?

Pikachu:Pika Pika Pikachu!

Samus:I think he wants to go first! Thats good but how would we understand him?

Ness: Uhh.. Hello Im phsychic!

Samus:Oh, ya!

Pikachu:Peeka

Ness:He said that him and bowser have elemental based powers!

Samus:Really? Peeka means elemental based powers?

Ness:Pikachu's mind is wired differently then ours!

Samus:Oh!

Pikachu: Pika Pikay!

Ness:Him and yoshi have both been abused!

Samus:Aww... Yoshi, who would do that?

Yoshi:Bloomp!

Ness:WOAH THATS DARK!

Samus:Who did that? I'll pound them.

Ness:Mario!

Samus:WHAT?

Samus:I'll make him sorry

(Meanwhile with DFY)

The door knocks.

DFY:Come in!

DFR:Hello!

DFY:Hey, wait.. why aren't you with your class?

DFR:They can be responsible!

DFY:D.K. is asleep and has more hair.

DFR:Okay, well I'll see you later!

DFY:Bye!

The characters are done plotting.

DFY:You gu... I mean people have fun?

Samus:I will!

(Ring Ring)

 **[(Lunch) After time)**

Mewtwo:You ready?

Mario:Heck ya, I am!

(With Samus and Ness)

Samus:So you got the plan?

Ness:Yeah, but say it out loud, you know, so I can see if you know the plan!

Samus:Okay, so I need you to hack into Mewtwo's mind and plant the words I say into his mind, so we can assure he wins!

Ness:You know how to rap?

Samus:I can try.

Ness:It's not that easy, you know?

Samus:Hey this is experimental!

Ness:I know but we can end up putting Mewtwo in the fountain, and he'll find out and put me in!

Samus:Oh well

Ness:HEY!

Samus:Shhh... they are going to start!

Mario:Its a me-a Mario, I'm fiery with my rhymes, and I get cute blonde dimes! Look at this floating pillar, with this rap battle, you'll make me look like a killer, this guys skin looks like a wig owned by millard!

The crowd shouts!

Mewtwo(Samus):Look at this snooty plumber, rap battling me is dumber than dumber, look at this guys skin, he looked like he got roasted in the summer, or maybe its just me roasting this oaf, wait you don't like the name oaf, well fine you stupid beast-a-loaf!

The crowd shouts even louder than before!

Ness:Samus, how did you learn to rap like that?

Samus:I have no idea.

Ness:Oh well.

Mario:Really, I am Mario, the smartest here alive, heck out of us I'm Alfred Poe, I'm an original Joe, if this was Smash I would have scored a K.O., I'm like Punch-Out, heck I'll punch you out of the competition, if you wanna know how to rap I suggest you take out a composition I rap I'm in this awkward position where the other guy is on a mission, there is some suspension, and I ask my self how I tell this guy he has a dumb intuition.

The crowd goes wild.

Ness:How do you compete with that?

Samus:I don't know.

Mewtwo was about to walk away, when Captain Falcon came to save the day.

Captain Falcon:My name is Captain Falcon, my rap will put you in the fountain, my game might be a nascar mirror, but I'm still super tier.

The rap battle went on and on until eventually Captain Falcon and Mewtwo win and Mario and Samus are happy their plan worked and Ness and Samus spent all night plotting pranks.

 **Hello guys and gals, this is my first story/chapter of mine so please give me feedback on what I did right and what I did wrong.**

 **AngeloHeroOfLight if your reading this I want to say your the man, and BlackStar your the woman.**

 **This took me two days to write so I hope you enjoyed!**

 **This is AZOME2468 and I'll see ya next time, BYE BYE!**


End file.
